Liquid and slurry material handling requires many types of equipment. In some instances, equipment utilizes rubber and other types of flexible diaphragms to control and move these materials. This includes diaphragm pumps, diaphragm valves, and even pressure sensors. Each of these require a flexible diaphragm to operate. These flexible diaphragms wear out, and longer life, more durable flexible diaphragms are required, especially in applications where the diaphragm is deformed and required to return to the rest position after removal of the deforming force. Useful life of the diaphragm is not only dependent on the resilient nature of the flexible diaphragm, but also on the magnitude of deforming forces imposed on the diaphragm. A fine line exists between effective deforming force and undue or excessive force that physically crushes the diaphragm. The inventors are unaware of a suitable diaphragm that addresses these issues effectively.
Further, with recent advances in large scale cryogenic processes, the ability to move large quantities of cryogenic liquids and slurries is becoming increasingly critical. Flexible diaphragms have limited usability at cryogenic temperatures. As such, flexible diaphragms suitable for operations at cryogenic temperatures are also required, as the problems mentioned earlier are only exacerbated at cryogenic temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,909, to Boteler teaches a reinforced diaphragm. The present disclosure differs from this disclosure in that the prior art disclosure uses fabric, such as nylon, to reinforce the diaphragm, and not springs. This prior art disclosure is pertinent and may benefit from the devices disclosed herein and is hereby incorporated for reference in its entirety for all that it teaches.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,684,829, to Mcfarland teaches a valve diaphragm. The present disclosure differs from this disclosure in that the prior art disclosure uses an external metal plate for reinforcement of the diaphragm, and not internally situated materials. This prior art disclosure is pertinent and may benefit from the devices disclosed herein and is hereby incorporated for reference in its entirety for all that it teaches.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,710,629, to Hector teaches a flexible diaphragm. The present disclosure differs from this disclosure in that the prior art disclosure uses fabric to reinforce the diaphragm, and not springs. This prior art disclosure is pertinent and may benefit from the devices disclosed herein and is hereby incorporated for reference in its entirety for all that it teaches.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,336, to Becker, et al., teaches a diaphragm pump with a reinforced diaphragm. The diaphragm is reinforced with ribs. The present disclosure differs from this disclosure in that the prior art disclosure uses ribs to reinforce the diaphragm, and not springs. This prior art disclosure is pertinent and may benefit from the devices disclosed herein and is hereby incorporated for reference in its entirety for all that it teaches.
United States patent publication number 20050142005, to Traylor, teaches a submersible well pump with improved diaphragm. The present disclosure differs from this disclosure in that the prior art disclosure uses fibers to reinforce the diaphragm, and not springs. This prior art disclosure is pertinent and may benefit from the devices disclosed herein and is hereby incorporated for reference in its entirety for all that it teaches.
U.S. Pat. No. 0,087,823, to Sumner, teaches a diaphragm for a diaphragm pump or motor. The present disclosure differs from this disclosure in that the prior art disclosure uses fibers to reinforce the diaphragm, and not springs. This prior art disclosure is pertinent and may benefit from the devices disclosed herein and is hereby incorporated for reference in its entirety for all that it teaches.